


Silas & Hana: when did you realize you were in love?

by Quiet_Thistles



Series: When did you realize? [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, losers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Thistles/pseuds/Quiet_Thistles
Summary: cool third part. It's a little bit short, but I'll live. I'm still open to most requests my dudes, go ahead and send them in!





	

Silas knew he wanted to make friends with Hoshidans, but why out of all of them did he have to meet Hana first? Such a loud girl who brandishes her sword 24/7/365 without a care in the world. She couldn't even keep up with him the first time they fought together! And when she challenged him to their little contest, he had quiet but sure confidence he would win. Still, he loved seeing the passion in her eyes and her movements as they’d fought, she stuck by her ideals so strongly, and her feelings were so clearly communicated, it was admirable. Hell, she herself was admirable. From her courage to her wit to her spirit and even her, gosh it became complicated. But there was something in the way she looks, head-on and dead certain with brown eyes that brighten his day, and when she says his name, giving it melody he never got tired of. That was it, he had to marry her.

Ugh! Who does that awful Nohrian scum Silas think he is, daring to claim he was more dedicated to Corrin than she was to lady Sakura?? Hana was glad he took her up on that offer she made, cause gods did she want to square off with him. And after fighting him, she'd gloat about her win and then– wait when did he get this cute?? How is it after her thoroughly defeating him, does she find herself so worn out? Yet his mere smile brings her back to life?? She needed to understand this, so she had to pursue him, and in pursuing him, she couldn't help but feel protective. Even in battle, where she's witnessed him take on hoards of enemies and come out unscathed, she'd jump at every opportunity to deflect anything coming his way. She wanted him to be safe and happy and warm and protected and she wanted to be the one to give him the world because his happiness brought her the heavens.

Hana: Hrmph... Well, I bet I like you more than you like me, then!  
Silas: How can you say that! I'm a hundred percent sure I like you more!  
Hana: Pfft!  
Silas: You want to fight over it?  
Hana: Yeah! I'm not going to back down. You'd better be ready!  
Silas: Oh, I am. Prepare yourself! Let our weapons do the talking


End file.
